All for you
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When a strange monster is reported Undyne knows that she needs to track it down before something happens as monsters are terrified of this new monster that has appeared. But what if she finds herself deep in the past of not one but two of her friends that was hidden for so many years... Until now. Now the past has come back and will they survive till the end? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Undyne! Undyne!"

Undyne turns as she is standing out front of her house about to train without her armour. She sees the two members of the royal guard racing towards her. "What's going on?" She questions the two.

"There was a strange creature spotted going deep in the hot lands!" One of the guards says as they stand in front of her.

"It's terrifying and it's not showing mercy! Some monsters ran from the hot lands reported it." The other adds.

"The hot lands?" Undyne asks for confirmation and the two nod. "Oh no this won't happen." She turns and dashes off towards the hot lands. "Please stay safe Alphys." She says under her breath as she hurried to find whoever is causing trouble. She reaches the hot lands and quickly begins looking around until she reaches the lab. She heads inside and looks around. "Alphys?" She questions looking for the other monster. "Hey where are you?"

"Undyne?" Alphys walks over to the other girl monster.

"Oh thank Asgore." Undyne dashes forward and hugs Alphys close to her.

"U-U-Undyne?" Alphys questions as she is hugged.

"I heard that something was causing trouble in the hot lands and I was worried that something happened to you." Undyne explains.

"Wait. M-Maybe my cameras caught something." Alphys says and Undyne puts her down only to follow her to the screen. She begins searching through her cameras and stops as something appears on it. "W-What was that?"

Then there's a sound in the lab causing Alphys to jump and Undyne to summon a spear ready to fight.

Undyne begins moving in the direction ready to strike. "Show yourself!" She demands when suddenly a dark mass rises to tower above them.

"U-Um Undyne?" Alphys says nervously from behind the taller monster but Undyne throws an arm out as if ready to use herself to protect Alphys.

"Stay behind me." Undyne orders and swings her spear with a battle cry as the mass dives right for them.

...

"Papyrus I don't like this." Flowey says as he rides practically on the skeletons shoulder but has a vine wrapped around Papyrus's torso to stay on the skeleton. "There was news of some monster causing trouble."

"Aw don't worry Flowey the great Papyrus will protect you." Papyrus says with confident. "Well finish this and report to Undyne."

Floweys eyes drop to half way a little annoyed. "Sure."

Papyrus pauses as he hears some kind of gurgling sound. "What's that?"

"It's our cue to get out of this area!" Flowey snaps.

"No! I as a future royal guardsman cannot ignore this!" Papyrus declares. "Nyeh he he he he he!"

"Come on!" Flowey jumps off of Papyrus and hurried away almost like a snake. He stops and glances back when he doesn't hear the other. "Papyrus?"

There Papyrus was facing this beast.

"Papyrus!" Flowey gasps watching from tje shadows.

"Come on. We can be friends. Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." Papyrus says obviously smiling.

The beast charges at Papyrus as Flowey watches in horror and Papyrus smiles more.

"You idiot." Flowey growls. "Now what do I do? What am I supposed to do." His head slumps as he finds himself a little lost. He then blinks getting an idea of what he needs to do. "Sans!" He slightly calls as he he turns hurrying away. "Gotta get Sans!"

The beast slightly watches Flowey head off. "5A-N5?" It gurgles to itself then seems to somewhat smile that turns into a slight smirk before melting and disappearing.

…

Sans is sleeping at his sentry station without a care in the world.

"Sans!"

"Huh?" Sans blinks awake sleepily and raises his head glancing around with half open eyes before spotting Flowey racing towards him. "Hey. How can I help you?" He greets as Flowey stops in front of his sentry station.

"Sans! It's Papyrus!" Flowey slightly pants.

This catches Sans attention and he seems fully awake now. "Papyrus? What happened?"

"Some weird liquid like monster took him! Just grabbed him as if to swallow him while!" Flowey explains. "It just appeared out of no where and Papyrus tried to make friends with it but it absorbed him or something instead."

Sans tenses at this and springs to his feet only to turn dashing off momentarily forgetting his teleport. He uses his teleport to teleport away.

Flowey lets out a breath wondering what will happen now.

Meanwhile...

Sans arrives in the waterfall area and begins looking around. "Come on. I know it's here." He says as he keeps looking. "Just show it to me!" He turns around and his eyes land on a dull plain door. "There." He rushes over grabbing the door opening it only to hurry into the darkness as the door shuts behind him. He finds himslef in a hallway after walking in darkness for a bit. "Okay. Lets navigate these sadly familiar halls that are like a maze. He's gottta be keeping Papyrus here." He starts walking knowing better than to teleport here if he wants to stay unnoticed long enough to find the others.

…

Undyne is cradling Alphys protectively when suddenly Papyrus falls down to right next to them, causing both to jump before relaxing.

"Papyrus!" Undyne says as Papyrus sits up as he landed on his back. "It got you too?"

"Yeah. It grabbed me before I could do anything." Papyrus confirms. "Wait! That monster got you two as well!" He says in realization.

"Yeah." Undyne confirms. "But we haven't seen it since we got here."

They turn as the mass of the monster rises.

"Spoke to soon Undyne." Papyrus says as they tense looking at this monster.

It starts to speak in some strange language so they can't understand save for Alphys.

Undyne summons her spear. "I will destroy you!" She throws the spear and it hits going through to be poking out of the other side.

The monster doesn't even flinch. It says something and pulls out the spear.

"What the." Undyne says in shock.

"Um it said that only a certain magic can hurt it. That yours is not that kind." Alphys translates.

The monster seems to tilt its head and it says something.

"Um y-yes I uh studied the language." Alphys admits.

The monster speaks again as it raises some tentacles that wave like waves.

"What!?" Alphys questions a little loudly in shock.

Suddenly the monster attacks Undyne who shields Alphys with her body.

She gains a few good wounds and she smiles at Alphys. "You okay?"

"It wants us to stop resisting." Alphys says. "I-it wants us to be g-good subjects..."

Undyne grip on Alphys tightens and she glares at the monster ready to defend Alphys who is most likely to die out of the three of them that are here if this monster attacks them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Papyrus leaps to his feet and fires a bone attack at the monster. He manages to hit one of the tentacles but it does such little damage that only the tip is destroyed.

The monster attacks Papyrus with the tentacles just like it did to Undyne and Papyrus is struck knocking him to ground.

"Papyrus!" Undyne gasps.

"I'm okay." Papyrus tries to assure her while holding back to pain in his voice.

"I d-don't think we're going to get anywhere with this." Alphys admits.

They look at the monster ready to defend each other, though Alphys remains in Undynes arms, even if they are losing badly.

Suddenly a bone flies out of nowhere and slams into the floor making the monster have to jump back to avoid it.

"Wow Papyrus. That was your best attack I've ever seen." Undyne says impressed.

"Um that wasn't me." Papyrus admits.

"Then who-" Undyne is however interrupted.

"GASTER!" Sans shouts in anger and everyone turns to where it's coming from. He's standing on the edge of the end of a hall that seems to drop down into the room as he glares down at the monster. He jumps down landing in front of the other three and he's still glaring at Gaster.

"Sans!" Papyrus happily calls the others name glad to see the other.

The monster, Gaster, turns and swipes a tentacle behind himself. He activates a computer with a white sound wave on a green screen.

"Opponent scanned. Ready." An electronic voice says and Gaster turns back to Sans only to say something.

"5A-N5?" Alphys questions. "I-I think you mean Sans?"

One of Sans's eyes glow blue and have a slightly transparent trail coming from it. He throws one hand forward with the other in his pocket and a bunch of bones go towards Gaster.

Gaster moves doing his best to dodge but gets hit a few times gaining more damage than from Papyrus.

Sans sends bones out a wave of bones coming from the floor and Gaster moves to the side but the parts the slowest at dodging get hit and destroyed.

"Oh." Alphys says in realization. "I get it. The only magic that can damage it is the kind of magic t-that Papyrus and Sans use. Skeleton magic!"

"That means that we can do this." Papyrus turns but suddenly some blue bones come up in front of the three as if Sans is keeping Papyrus from joining. "Sans!" He complains but Sans focuses on fighting Gaster.

Gaster keeps trying to dodge but Sans's attacks move rather fast and in rather well thought out patterns making it difficult to not get hurt. He sends out some tentacles but Sans sends out a bunch of bones that destroy the tentacles before they can reach him.

Sans then sends out some bones with a wave like gap that Gaster jumps through though parts of him still touch the bones taking damage.

Gaster lands and sends out another tentacle attack but Sans grabs them in his gravity magic throwing his hand up. He is released after all tentacles are destroyed from the bones that shoot down from the ceiling.

"Power at forty five percent." The computer says with the line moving as it speaks.

Sans sends out more bones at Gaster causing them to fly through the air like thrown knives making him back up and gain more damage as a few hit.

Gaster charges towards Sans and Sans moves his hand again for another attack.

This time Sans makes a wall of bones that shoot up from the floor hitting Gaster in the front pretty hard.

Gaster who has taken quite a bit of damage makes an almost growling like sound then he melts disappearing from sight.

Sans looks around on his guard trying to spot Gaster before he attacks.

Suddenly Gaster forms quickly behind Sans and Sans only has enough time to glance back before Gaster charges. He throws himself over Sans only to jump back with a screech as Sans shoots bones up around himself. He melts disappearing again letting the other three be able to see Sans between the gaps of the bones.

Sans seems to be at least a little injured and he is almost laying on the ground causing Papyrus to scream his name in fear and worry. He sits up then gets to his feet, making Papyrus feel some relief, as he quickly checks his HP he's at 0.5 HP. He looks out for Gaster as his bones from his attack disappear and he knows that he can't take much more damage.

Gaster forms in front of Sans who tries to fight but stumbles as he is feeling weak. He chuckles at the sight.

"Attack power at twenty five percent." The computer says. "HP reduced to point five."

"Sans!" Papyrus calls worriedly as he doesn't want his brother to die.

Sans closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows what he must do. He lowers his hand moving so he stands there with his hands at his sides. His eye stopped glowing for now.

Gaster is about to charge again when suddenly the computer speaks.

"Overload in progress."

Gaster turns in shock to the computer with a surprised noise.

"W-What?" Alphys questions.

"Self-awareness protocols disengaged." The computer continues as Sans's head drops almost as if he fell asleep. "All systems reaching critical levels."

Sans's Gaster blasters appear on either side of him ready to fight.

Gaster spins to look to Sans obviously in shock.

"Meltdown in three... Two... One..." The computer says with a slightly quick count down.

Sans's eyes snap open at this.

"Disengaged?" Papyrus asks then suddenly Sans throws both hands forward.

A bunch of bones go right for Gaster starting from the ground then as Gaster jumps the Gaster blasters Sans has out fires a beam hitting Gater himself. This knocks Gaster into even more bones that slam out of the wall like the wall isn't even there as all everyone of magic attacks usually do.

"I-I've only heard stories of this kind of thing happening." Alphys admits. "B-But only because of how dangerous it is and not just any monster can do it. P-Perhaps the can easily sleep anywhere part of him helped in being able to do this."

"Do what?" Papyrus asks as he and Undyne turn to Alphys.

"Um well what the computer said." Alphys glances to the fight that now looks like a mess of bones coming from every angle, Gaster blasters beams coming from Sans and Gaster himself trying to dodge but taking so many hits... Though the computer has been torn to pieces by now with the pieces being turned into smaller pieces all thanks to the escalated fight. "Self awareness protocols disengaged. I-It's computer speak for that he, Sans, let himself go mentally unconscious. Like h-he isn't really aware like his body is controlled by something else without restraint." She explains turning back to the two. "This allowed his power to spike to really high levels and he's able to do more." She explains causing the two to blink in surprise. "I-I guess in some way it's like going unconscious to let your instincts take over for now... Um but he might get really tired quickly from u-using so much power at once. He's trying to destroy Gaster before he becomes tired and vulnerable. It's dangerous for both the monster doing it and whoever they are fighting. So it's highly not recommend even if it's rarer for a monster to be able to even do it in the first place, but it m-might be the only chance we have at stopping this Gaster guy."

They all turn to watch the fight as Gaster jumps back to dodge some bones shooting up from the ground; only to be struck in the back from bones that fly from behind him.

"Please be careful Sans." Papyrus pleads a little quietly in worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Sans pauses a moment to charge a Gaster beam from a Gaster blasters and it allows the three to see that Gaster seems to really be in holes and tatters.

Gaster starts move but is stopped as Sans makes a barrier around him out of blue bones.

The Gaster blasters fires finally finishing the job as Gaster is turned to dust as the beam hits him until he's all gone.

Sans stops the beam and is breathing heavily and Papyrus just noticed that the bones that had blocked him from fighting as well are gone.

Papyrus gets up and moves closer to Sans. "Sans?"

Sans turns and his eyes are just black but the eye that usually glows blue no has a look of a light of blue coming from somewhere inside.

"Come on bro it's okay." Papyrus encourages.

Sans's hands shake but all of his attacks fade away and Sans's eyes flicker back into view but go dark again almost like a struggle to return to reality.

Papyrus moves forward more and finally Sans's eyes return to normal.

"Pa-Papyrus." Sans says quickly and takes a step closer only to collapse with Papyrus catching him.

"Sans!" Papyrus calls out in worry as Sans faints in his arms.

Undyne and Alphys move closer as Alphys tries to take a look at Sans.

However the building starts to shake making the three look around in surprise.

"T-This world won't hold much longer. We gotta get out of here." Alphys panics.

Papyrus picks Sans up bridal style as Undyne does the same with Alphys causing the reptile monster to blush covering her face.

The two begin running trying to find an exit and Papyrus kicks open a door that was partially open but they find its a solitude room.

It has a bed and a bookshelf along with a part to put files in on the door. It also has some writing on the floors and walls but Papyrus doesn't understand as it uses a lot of words or mathematics that he doesn't know.

Some files land at his feet and Papyrus glances down.

"5A-N5 and 9A-U5?" Papyrus reads. "5A-N5 protective and often hides 9A-U5?" He feels confused. "Both still children. Experiments on 5A-N5 have shown success but has caused him to only have one HP. Tests still on going."

"I-I think they're talking about you and Sans." Alphys admits. "That Gaster guy called Sans 5A-N5 so I would imagine that the 9A-U5 that 5A-N5 was protecting w-was you."

"Sans." Papyrus's eyes tear up and he glances to his unconscious brother. "Is this where we were? Just forced to be test subjects? And did you really protect me from that mad man? Just what kind of experiments did he force on you?"

"You can ask him that later. Right now we need to go." Undyne says and they continue running only to spot another door. "There! That has to be it!" She hunches over slightly and slams herself into the door without having Alphys smash into the door.

The door flies open smacking really hard against a wall as they jump out into the waterfall area.

They glance back and see the darkness fade away like a Tv turning off in a blink like motion.

"Is everyone okay?" Undyne asks.

"Sans hasn't woken up." Papyrus says worriedly with tears starting to go down his cheeks. "I never knew he did so much more for me than I ever knew!" He sobs.

"If we hurry to Snowdin we might be able to h-help him." Alphys offers an idea. "Hot lands is too far away."

"Right." Undyne and Papyrus run as fast as they can to get to Snowdin as Papyrus hopes that they make it in time.

"Hold on Sans." Papyrus says in a quiet tone to his unconscious brother. "We'll get you healed I promise. You'll be okay."

They finally make it to Snowdin and Papyrus lets them into his and Sans's home.

"Put him on the couch right now." Alphys instructs and Papyrus does as he's told. She goes over as Papyrus backs off. She removes Sans's sweater exposing the wounds mostly on his arms. She then removes his shirt and leaves his pants on. "Okay. Get the med kit." She tells Papyrus who clutches Sans's sweater but at the command Papyrus snaps back to reality from looking at Sans's injuries and he heads to do as asked. She turns back to Sans analyzing what wounds will need treatment first before any other wounds.

Undyne keeps quiet standing to the side as she lets her crush to work without distraction.

Papyrus comes running over carrying a small box. "I got our med kit." He says standing there as he lets Alphys open it.

"Okay. Well start with the magic healing cream. It should help his wounds faster." Alphys says taking out a small tube and she turns to Sans opening the cream. She squirts some onto her hand then begins to rub it onto Sans's wounds.

Papyrus shifts a little restless as he waits but he tries to keep quiet wanting to give his brother the best chance at surviving this.

Alphys keeps adding more cream to her hand as needed until she has put it on all of Sans's wounds. "You got lucky." She whispers to him. "That Gaster didn't kill you. Though I think that's it's because you attacked him before he could do so." She keeps her voice too quiet so Papyrus doesn't hear it. "But were not out of the woods yet huh?" She closes the cream then turns putting in the box.

"Is he okay?" Papyrus asks unable to hold back for much longer.

"It's a start." Is all Alphys says as she grabs the roll of white bandages. She wraps Sans's wounds leaving the few that don't need bandages out to the air for now. "Okay." She turns and puts it away. "That's all that this kit can do. Now we need a special food or drink item to try to bring up his HP again." She turns to Undyne. "The nice cream guy. That should do it. Can you go get one Undyne? You're the fastest."

"Of course." Undyne agrees and turns to leave as Papyrus puts the med kit down.

"Wait."

Alphys and Undyne turn to Papyrus who is obviously still really worried that he's even sweating a little.

"I'll give you some money for it."

Undyne smiles. "No it's okay. Don't worry about it. He saved our lives. This is the least that I can do." She dashes off with that.

Papyrus turns to Alphys.

"Once we get his HP back up then he should just rest and we'll see how things go from there." Alphys tells him.

"I think I'll let him sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on him." Papyrus tells her.

Alphys blinks at this. "Oh."

Papyrus looks to his brother while he clutches his brothers sweater to his chest as he had it draped over his arm. "I just don't want something to happen and if something does I want to be there just in case."

"R-Right." Alphys nods. "T-That's a good idea actually."

Papyrus nods and he kneels next to Sans only to very gently place a hand on his brothers forehead careful of an injury on his head. "Please be okay." He tells Sans then lays his head on the couch space beside Sans.

It doesn't take Undyne long to arrive back holding a nice cream and panting slightly. She hands it to Alphys who opens it.

"Papyrus well need you to hold his body up so he won't choke." Alphys instructs ignoring the wrapper in favour of hurrying to get the nice cream itself into Sans.

Papyrus places the sweater on the armrests then very carefully lifts Sans's upper body up until he can move to be behind him. He settles there using his body to keep Sans's top half sitting up. "Is this good?" He asks and Alphys nods.

"That'll work." She moves closer and with Papyrus's help they get Sans to eat the nice cream; while Alphys gently strokes the underside of his chin to get him to swallow.

Once it's all eaten Alphys backs off and Undyne throws out the trash in the trash can. "Okay. That should do it. It looks like his HP is back up. Now he needs to rest." She says. "W-We should get everyone else's wounds checked up on." She adds. "Make sure that we are also good."

"Start with Undyne." Papyrus says. "I want to stay like this for the moment."

"Okay." Alphys turns to Undyne grabbing the med kit and though Undyne says that she's okay Alphys still treats her wounds.

Undyne can't help a small blush as Alphys rubs the healing cream on her wounds.

Papyrus pays them no mind as he instead focuses on his still unconscious brother.

Once Undyne was done Alphys is done next as Undyne helps her then Alphys gets Papyrus to move to do him.

Papyrus lets Alphys heal his wounds then he gets up as he was sitting on the floor. He grabs Sans's sweater seeing as the cream won't be rubbing off. He shifts Sans to put it around him. "Gotta make sure you stay warm." He says.

"Why don't you t-take him upstairs?" Alphys offers an idea. "It'll be better to have him on a bed."

"Right." Papyrus picks Sans up bridal style keeping the sweater on the shorter skeleton. He takes Sans to his room and calls over his shoulder. "You can crash on the couch." He gets into his room and places Sans carefully onto his bed and pulls the blanket over him. "You're staying in my bed for now Sans." He says quietly then climbs in laying on his side next to his brother. He gently puts an arm around Sans as he stays there watching his brother sleep. "Please just be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Undyne is laying on her back on the couch while Alphys is laying on her torso. She had texted her fellow members of the royal guard to tell them that everything should be okay now. "Sans should pull through right?" She asks the scientist laying on her torso as she actually picked Alphys up and placed her there. "I mean Papyrus will be extremely heart broken if he doesn't." She adds glad that the skeleton can't hear her right now. "He worries about him and it's like they have to stay together quite a bit of the time."

"H-He really cares." Alphys says still blushing ever since Undyne picked her up.

"Of course." Undyne agrees. "After probably getting out of that horrible place most likely thanks to Sans they've only had each other to be there for one another. That's not going to change ever."

Alphys chuckles. "Quite so." She agrees and snuggles closer to Undyne closing her eyes. "It's nice to know that if anything they have each other."

"Yeah it is." Undyne agrees and the girls end up drifting off into sleep with both admiring that this is quite comfortable.

...

Papyrus doesn't even notice the time fly by as he watches his brother rest until suddenly Sans makes a soft sound. He waits watching in hope but nothing else seems to happen so just when Papyrus was gonna say it was nothing Sans shifts slightly. He watches hopeful until finally Sans head slightly shakes before his eyes blink open half way. "Sans!" A tearfully eyed Papyrus says at this.

Sans blinks with his eyes still half open and he turns his head to look to he taller skeleton. "Papyrus?" He asks in a slightly strained rough voice.

Papyrus carefully pulls him closer. "It's okay brother. We're safe now."

Sans's eyes flicker around the room and he realizes that they are in Papyrus's room.

"After you destroyed that Gaster guy the world started to fall apart. All of us got out there but after you snapped back to reality you fainted so I carried you all the way here." Papyrus explains and Sans turns back to him. "You were hurt. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Alphys bandaged your wounds and we got you to eat a nice cream to get your HP back up to what it normally is. But I was still scared that something would happen to you."

Sans smiles and raises a hand placing it against Papyrus's cheek. "It's okay Papyrus." He says in assurance. "I'm okay." He would crack a joke but he knows that right now his brother needs assurance before being annoyed by a joke.

Papyrus has always been so important to Sans even more important than himself. He brings a hand up and gently rests it on top of Sans's own hands. "You really scared me you know?" He tells his short brother. He leans down leaning his forehead against Sans's own. "Please. Please don't do something so dangerous ever again."

Sans closes his eyes still smiling and leaning into Papyrus. "I was only doing what I had to. Papyrus Gaster isn't the best person in the world. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I did what I had to do you wouldn't have to go through his hell."

"Is that what you did when we were kids?" Papyrus suddenly asks making Sans blink then meet Papyrus's own eyes. "When we were trying to run out of that world we found a room with files that fell talking about 5A-N5 and 9A-U5. We only read a little of an entry but... That was us... Wasn't it Sans?"

Sans tensed when he heard the names made of letters and numbers then sighs closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I was hoping to keep you focused on your new life."

"You can tell me now." Papyrus offers. "Sans please. I want to know."

Sans opens his eyes looking at a Papyrus once more and after a good moment of silence he sighs softly. "I guess I owe you an explanation huh?" He lets out a heavy breath. "Well... Gaster... He was originally a skeleton with holes in the palms of his hands. And... Our father." He begins as Papyrus listens surprised about the father part. "I don't know about mom as I never met our mother though Gaster would sometimes speak as if mom was dead so I would assume that's correct. But Gaster only saw us as test subjects. When I first saw you it was as you were put in my room until further notice. I wanted to protect you knowing what it was like with what Gaster does. He only cares about his research and was the Kings royal scientist at the time but the king was oblivious to his methods. I decided that you were more important than me the very moment that I met you. So since I wanted you to have a more normal life I decided we should have names so that's where they came from. Since I would hide you Gaster found it interesting. The first few times he did attack out of anger until he decided it was interesting. So he let us continue to share that room. I kept hiding you whenever I heard Gaster coming and as a result he focused mainly on me. Hardly even touching you because of it. You know I would crack jokes to try to entertain us while there because you were a bit too young to understand the books I read that Gaster left in our room, either by mistake or on purpose but that doesn't matter. Then came the time that Gaster was going to test a machine he built for the king. It was meant to be used to use determination in monsters to be able to try to destroy the barrier. By injecting determination into them. He took me to it and for a moment he got it ready letting his guard down. I took this as my chance and I attacked. He didn't see it coming and he ended up falling in the way of the machine accidentally turning it on as he fell. He got shot by it and it turned him into what you saw. However he started to do something to the place we were at as I felt it start to try to detach itself from our reality. I ran and grabbed you then hurried us out of there. We only just barely got out before it vanished. You were too young to even remember any of that at the time. So I carried you around as we went around the underground then we found Snowdin and well you know the rest. I also learned that there was a small connection between our world and Gasters when I saw the location of the door appear again then vanish. But I had hoped that it was still the last we had seen of him."

"Sans..." Papyrus begins but finds himself speechless.

"Heh. Sorry for keeping all of that from you." Sans apologizes closing his eyes but still smiling.

"No. It's okay. I understand why you did." Papyrus assures him. "So that's why you only have one HP huh? Because of Gasters experiments. I mean I heard that baby monsters even have more HP than that." He asks and Sans nods in confirmation opening his eyes again. "Thank you Sans. For everything. Everything you did for me and everything you continue to do for me. You care for me more than I ever knew and I'm glad to have you with me. I'm proud to call you my brother."

"Yup. I care for you a skele-ton." Sans says with a wink.

Papyrus frowns but Sans laughs softly.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Sans apologizes.

Papyrus smiles and keeps Sans in a hug. "It's good to have you back my dear brother."

Sans smiles and places a small kiss on the edge of Papyrus's mouth sharing a moment of care and affection with him. "Don't worry about it bro."

They stay there cuddling each other gently until they both ended up drifting into the land of sleep.

Yes. Life was good again.

The end.


End file.
